


A love of ice and fire

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: Missing Moments! gli eventi risalgono alla guerra dell'usurpatore prima della battaglia che vide Rhaegar ucciso per mano di Robert the usurper .. Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar Targaryen e il loro infinito amore che uccise milioni di vite...





	

La stava lasciando.  
L’aveva guardata per poi stringerla a sé.  
Aveva giurato di tornare.  
Lei aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui, sul suo bellissimo viso, che aveva ispirato l’amore nel cuore di mille fanciulle e lo aveva fissato negli occhi.  
Nei suoi occhi profondi, occhi che tante volte aveva giurato di dimenticare, aveva giurato di seppellire in fondo ai suoi ricordi, ma che tornavano prepotenti a gettare scompiglio nella sua vita, sfumature di viola che si fondevano nel blu di una danza ipnotica.  
La danza del fuoco.  
E lei si era bruciata.  
quegli occhi l' avevano travolta, lei, che non aveva mai conosciuto l’amore, lei, che odiava tutte quelle ragazzine innamorate, che pendevano dalle labbra di un uomo, si era alla fine trasformata in una di loro.  
Non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo andare, avrebbe voluto tenerlo stretto accanto a se, era quello il suo posto.  
Loro si appartenevano.  
Una frase banale, assurda, patetica, ne avrebbe riso fino a poco tempo fa, se solo a pronunciarla fosse stata qualsiasi altra fanciulla della sua età.  
Eppure lo pensava, ogni fibra del suo essere, reclamava la sua presenza, ogni volta che era lontano sentiva dentro di lei un vuoto, che nessuna corsa a cavallo, nessun allenamento di scherma , nessuna libertà, cosi tanto agognata tempo fa, avrebbero mai colmato.  
Lui tra tutte le donne aveva scelto lei, una ragazzina dai capelli arruffati che amava cavalcare e giocare a fare il maschiaccio, lei, una ribelle, che aveva giurato che mai la sua felicità sarebbe dipesa da un uomo.  
Invece aveva rinunciato a tutto per lui, per il suo sorriso.  
Aveva rinunciato al suo onore, nessuno della sua famiglia avrebbe capito, “un uomo sposato”, sentiva lo sdegno delle loro voci nella sua testa, era andata contro tutto quello in cui credeva.  
Contro gli uomini, contro gli dei.  
L’avevano creduta una vittima, una ragazza che era stata portata via alla sua famiglia con la forza.  
Ma l’unica forza da biasimare era quella che la legava a lui, indissolubilmente.  
Non era solo stata scelta, ma aveva scelto.  
Lei aveva scelto lui tanto quanto lui aveva scelto lei.  
Sul suo volto si dipinse il sorriso forzato di chi disperatamente vuole credere alle parole che sente, ma che in fondo al cuore conosce la verità.  
Quello era un Addio.  
“L’amore è la morte del dovere”.  
Rhaegar le diceva che suo zio Aemon amava dirlo.  
Sicuramente aveva ragione.  
Loro avevano scatenato una guerra.  
E adesso, il dovere chiamava.  
Il dovere lo chiamava lontano da lei.  
Lontano da “loro”.  
La pazzia del re aveva fatto camminare per lungo tempo, l’intero regno sull’orlo di un precipizio, sarebbe bastata una piccola folata di vento per cadere nel baratro.  
E loro, Il loro gesto, avventato e privo di senso, era stato quella folata, era stato il vento che aveva alimentato la fiamma della ribellione.  
Erano fuggiti insieme, lui futuro re, marito un'altra donna e lei, una ragazza ribelle, la promessa sposa di un altro uomo.  
Incuranti delle conseguenze.  
E adesso l’intero reame era nel caos.  
Ed era solo colpa loro.  
Migliaia di uomini stavano morendo per quello che avevano fatto.  
Per la loro incapacità nel fare il proprio dovere, di stare al loro posto.  
Ma il loro posto era uno al fianco dell’altro.  
Era innegabile, l’unica certezza nel cuore di Lyanna.  
E lei non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare da solo.  
Avrebbe combattuto al suo fianco, se solo qualcun altro non fosse dipeso da lei.  
Avrebbe indossato in segreto un armatura, come era successo già in passato.  
Come la prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.  
Ricordava ancora la sorpresa negli occhi di lui, quando aveva scoperto che sotto l’armatura c’era una donna.  
Ricordava l’ ammirazione e il rispetto che leggeva nel suo sguardo, la totale assenza di giudizio, uno sguardo così diverso da quello, che leggeva ogni giorno negli occhi delle persone che dicevano di amarla.  
Nessuno dei suoi l’avrebbe capito, nessuno l’avrebbe accettato.  
Avevano cavalcato fianco a fianco e tornando ad Harrenal lei sapeva che qualcosa era cambiato per sempre, che lei era cambiata per sempre.  
Lui aveva sfidato il mondo intero sotto gli occhi di tutti solo per lei.  
Dipendevano l’uno dall’altra, sapevano che era sbagliato, sapevano che avrebbero distrutto le vite di molti, eppure quello che li legava, il sentimento che li univa era stato cieco e sordo alla ragione.  
Tutto quello che avevano fatto per evitarsi, per stare lontani, non aveva fatto altro che alimentare la passione, il desiderio, la brama che li univa.  
Lui le accarezzò i capelli e le baciò la fronte.  
“Non andare” gridava il suo cuore.  
“Non abbandonarci.”  
Lyanna si passò una mano sul grembo in un gesto inconsapevole di protezione.  
Un sorriso apparve sul volto del giovane principe.  
Lei afferrò la sua mano e lui le baciò la bocca.  
Poi la lasciò andare.  
Sarebbe dovuta morire al suo fianco, tra le sue braccia, era questo che desiderava, più di ogni altra cosa.  
Morire insieme, perché mai avrebbero potuto vivere separati.   
Ma ormai non si trattava più solo di lei.  
Così lasciò andare la sua mano.  
E mentre lo guardava allontanarsi da lei, fino a scomparire alla sua vista una sensazione glaciale inondò il suo corpo.  
La neve, il gelo, il ghiaccio del Nord avevano riempito il suo cuore perché il fuoco che un tempo l’aveva sciolto, l’aveva lasciata per sempre.


End file.
